conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Horrors
Horros are originally from a demon world in another plane of existence, the Horrors appear in the human world, attracted by the darkness inside human beings that they feed on. The Horrors come in many forms; they usually come in a black-winged skeleton humanoid form that can fly and feed upon humans. Beyond the basic skeletal humanoid form, various Horrors take the form of an object to kill their prey. Others are animal themed such as a fish or a spider. Based on the object or animal form taken, they might revert back into a mechanical or mythical monstrosity. They also speak in a language which could be understood by either a Horror Eater or a potential host. Each Horror has unique tastes, feeding on specific emotions and taking over the human as host to stalk other humans to feast on. The Horror can cooperate with its host's blackest desire or completely take over the human being to feed upon its emotions. Horrors can manifest spiritual energy into physical objects such as chains or become objects like a watch to ingest a human. Each Horror tends to prepare the human or play with its food first before eating. Though they tend to look alike, their forms appear differently when bursting out of the possessed human depending on the matter it appeared in the human world and its matter of consumption. The Horrors also gain new abilities in their new forms. However, once they use up the energies of their host they return to their basic form most of the time. Occasionally when a Horror is defeated the host is returned to his/her original human state, but dies shortly thereafter. However, Horrors can never truly die so long as darkness exists in the hearts of men, so upon a physical death, the Horror's essence is sealed within a Paladin's sword until it removed is bound into an orb that is trusted to the Paladin's Archpriest to be sent into the Demon World to be permanently dealt with. Types Type 0 Type 0 horrors are horrors who haven't possessed any host. The are shaped like a black humanoid skeleton. Type 1 After a Horror fully possessed its host and consumed his or her soul. He undergoes a metamorphosis to a more bestial form and get a personality much like a human being. These horrors can still hide in their human disguises. These are the most common form of type 1 Horrors; *'Mora': A Lion shaped Type 1. Mora Horros has larger hind legs that make them an extraordinary jumper. Their armed with claws and fangs. *'Babon': Babon are gorilla shaped Horrors. Babons have four arms and super durability. *'Angol': Bird shaped Horrors that strikes the victims from the sky. Type 2 Type 2 Horrors are further evolved Horrors. The gain this form after consuming over a hundred human. They regain a humanoid form unique to themselves and has limited regeneration ability. There are three Type 2 Horros who spearheaded the Horrors invasion. They are; *'Gid': A unique Horror that has no need for a human host, once said to have wiped out an entire village in one night. Possessing a time-piece, altering it into a variety of forms, Gid lures those driven by time to pick him up. Once he has a hold on his victim, by after dusk, it de-hydrates the victim until only dust remains. *'Lazari': Lazari is a cheetah humanoid Horror whose body is two-toned (flaming on the left, icy on the right) with control over the elements of ice and fire, launching its hands to attack its enemies or kill its victims. *'Uzel': Uzel is a Horror who possessed the body of a prostitute named Sarah Bolton. She used her beauty to lure men for the Horror to devour using the eyes as a medium to suck the life out of the victim's body before he explodes. Type 3 There is only one Type 3 Horror, the Horror Prophet. She is the originator of all Horrors and existed since the beginning of the conflict between Horror Eaters and Horrors. Messiah is the most unusual Horror because she's the only Horror that appears almost perfectly human in form, resembling a giant white-skinned half-naked woman with long-clawed fingers and unique jewelry and tattoos around her head and shoulders. Her back contains a six golden unholy wings. But despite all her powers she couldn't cross through without a large source of energy, So she sent three of her commanders to prepared her summoning ritual. Category:Canopus